Heartbeat Melody
by Mustardlover16
Summary: Jace and Clary playing the piano. Need anything else be said?


I had seen him do this several times. For hours and hours at a time he'd sit there, tapping the keys and swaying to the music. Sometimes, when he gets really into the music, he doesn't even know I'm there watching him.

I don't really know what I was thinking when I went into the room. It was a humble little room with a quiet feel. Bland walls, and few decorations. Against one wall was a small shelf, only waist high, with sheet music packed onto it's stooping shelves. There was hardly anything in the room except for that stately Grand Piano. That's Jace's favorite, the Grand Piano. When I ask him he usually makes some snide remark about how nothing less than the Grand would suit him.

There was nothing else to do so I sat at the piano so I lifted the lid that hid the keys. I played a choppy version of a scale. Jace had taught me each of the notes a while back. He tried to teach me more but it just wasn't really a talent I could manage. I didn't have the grace for it.

I tapped away at some notes, following the sheet music. Though the music was no where close to smooth and my rhythm was off, I enjoyed it. I could see why people would spend so much time working on a song. You could play anything, a simple harmony or a complex melody. And you didn't have to worry.

That was the best part: it was worry free. About the worst you could do was get frustrated. And right now I would take frustration rather than all this stress. Oh, just thinking about it gets me all worked up and stressed out. I let my head drop and let it rest on the keyboard. The piano portrayed my worry with an outburst of discordant notes.

Firm hands soothed the taught muscles in my neck. I turned my head, still resting on the piano to see him. Of course it was Jace. I smiled faintly at him. His smile was similar, just a little side smile before he went back to de-knotting my shoulders. I stayed where I was though, so I could watch him.

It was kind of funny to watch him. His face was stern with concentration and he was bent over, not only because I'm so short but also because I was leant over. It couldn't have been comfortable. I pulled myself back up and leaned into him, so he couldn't reach my shoulders anymore.

"I wasn't done yet, love." He said quietly.

"You are now. You did plenty. You do too much."

"For you there's no such thing."

I smiled and looked up at him, still leaning into him. He looked down at me, and his hands came down to trace my face.

"Come sit with me." I grinned at him.

"Alright."

I patted the seat, indicating that he should sit by me. In stead he playfully shoved me forward and sat right behind me, his legs outside mine, leaving me practically dangling off the edge of the seat.

"Way to make a girl feel special." I said with a tone of mock impatience. He didn't answer, instead just leaned forward and peck my cheek, scooting back as he did so and pulling me with him, leaving me plenty of seat.

I leaned in again, pressing my lips to his. When he responded eagerly I said, "Whipped." Again, he said nothing, though he did chuckle against my lips.

Pulling away, Jace reached around me and placed my hands in the correct spots then rested his hands on top of mine on the keyboard. His fingers arched gracefully pressing the keys down with my own fingers rhythmically.

"See, it's easy." He said.

"Oh, yes, so very easy. You know, despite what you might think, not everyone cam excel at everything like you."

"Is that so? I had suspected as much, but I thought it might be nice to five everyone else the benefit of the doubt."

"When did that start?"

"Well, it never really started so much as I've always done it. I'm spectacular, no doubt, but I do try to avoid being pretentious." He quiped.

"Well if that's what you're after might I suggest trying harder? You're falling pitifully behind in that aspect."

"I have never nor will I ever fall pitifully behind in anything."

"You sound so certain."

"Quite."

I took a breath. I always took pride in being able to keep up with Jace's cleverness (for the most part) but at there was a point where my cleverness ran dry whereas Jace's... Well, thus far I have not seen the end of his wit. I fear I never will.

Jace continued to play, mostly using my fingers but occasionally stretching to play a sharp or flat. I used him as a back rest, watching his fingers glide across the keys and listening to the music. He played a simple but nonetheless elegant tune.

Before long my eyelids started to droop and I sagged against him. The training sessions had really taken their toll on me. I felt his laugh against my back. He stood slightly, letting me remain leaning against him. He kissed the top of my head and then lifted me bridal style and carried me to my room.

Once in my room he pulled back the covers to my bed and layed me down gently. He stooped down to kiss my cheek and just as he made to leave, thinking I was asleep, I reached out and wrapped my arms around his neck. He leaned back down to hug me back.

He started to pull away again. I wasn't letting him go so easily. I yanked him down and he toppled on top of me. Rolling sideways to avoid squashing me. Just when he stopped rolling I scooted over and laid my head on his chest.

Apparently he didn't find the need to move, or just didn't feel like wrestling with his half dead girlfriend because he remained where he was.

And I was perfectly fine with that.

Not to say that I heard him complain either.


End file.
